A Short Story
by himesama16
Summary: This story is about the Silver Millenium. It's short, but I can continue with it if you want me to. Just review. Serenity falls in love with someone other then Endymion
1. The Original Happenings

Once upon a time, there was a young princess by the name of Serenity. Her father had died when she was just a little girl. Her mother, being the original royalty of the kingdom, was the ruler until her daughter picked a husband, but her daughter wouldnÕt be able to marry until she was sixteen years of age, and that would be atleast eleven years after her fatherÕs death. He died in a far away country helping his allies with an enemy that they defeated in the same battle that her father died in. The king of that country felt horrible and was very sorry, so he was willing to offer an alliance through marriage. Her mother agreed as long as her daughter was willing to marry him. They decided that they would keep it a secret and introduce him as a suitor when she became fifteen years of age, but the kingdom knew that she was betrothed to the prince of the far country. 

The young princess grew up a happy life, and she also grew up very beautiful. She had blond hair that went down to her shoulder blades which she always wore in a half bun and deep blue eyes. She often said that she would be miserable if she had to be betrothed to a prince like her best friend. Her best friend was also the princess of the neighboring kingdom. Her name was Rei. If anyone saw these two girls together, they wouldnÕt be able to tell that they were best friends because these two girls were always fighting. The young princess knew that she would soon be met by suitors, and that she had to pick one of them so that the law would be fulfilled. If she wasnÕt married, or atleast engaged, she would automatically be betrothed to the person of her motherÕs choosing. If her mother didnÕt make a choice, then she would have to marry the first prince afterwards who asked for her hand. She didnÕt want this to happen, so she was determined to make a choice, but she knew that she had to make a good choice because the man that she chooses would become the future ruler of her land. 

Because of the above facts, she was dreading her fifteenth birthday. When it finally got there, there was a huge nation-wide celebration to celebrate the princessÕs ability to choose her husband. She had no idea who she was going to choose, but she was determined to make the correct choice. 

One thing that everyone should know about this princess is that she loved scaring her seven guardians. She had two sets of guardians as she separated them they were the Inner Guardians, and the Outer Guardians. The Inner Guardians were two of her best friends, and her only female guadians, Michelle and Ami. The Outer Guardians were four young men that guarded her from far away, their names were Quatre, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa. They were all from different countries if one couldnÕt tell by their names. Quatre was from India. Duo was from the United States. Wufei was from China, and nobody knew where Trowa was from. 

The way that she scared her guardians and mother was by sneeking out during the night. She always went to the same place, so they knew where to find her. But one night, it was so dark that she became lost. She was lost all the way till dawn. When dawn hit, she found herself in a small clearing surrounded by trees. It was right by a brook and had a log sitting there. She went over to the log, sat down, and started to cry. Someone near by heard a sound that they couldnÕt quiet make out, but they could tell that someone or something was in trouble. 

It was a young man travelling through the forest with his friend, Mamoru. The young manÕs name was Hiiro. His friend was still asleep, but he had gotten up before dawn almost his entire life so that he could have some time to himself. He had brown hair that didnÕt look like it was combed, it gave him a wild rugged look. His deep blue eyes reflected his soul, much like Serenity. You can tell everything about the two people just by looking in their eyes. When he finally found what was 

The one thing that only the Queen knew was the Hiiro was the prince promised to her daughter on her sixth birthday. 

The young couple blossomed quickly, and on her seventeenth birthday, they married, but that wasnÕt the end of there troubles. The princess was a very determined princess that didnÕt like being forcebly tied down to anything no matter how good it may be. 

By a slip of the tongue, the princess found out the secret that everyone was keeping from her. She overheard two servants that were talking about her and her husband. She heard that this was planned from her sixth birthday. She ran to her mother and said, ÒMother! How could you plan who I was going to marry without telling me?Ó 

ÒWhat are you talking about, Serenity?Ó her mother asked her confused. She hadnÕt made the connection quiet yet. 

ÒYou know what IÕm talking about. IÕm talking about the fact that I was betrothed to Hiiro from my sixth birthday,Ó Serenity said nearly crying. She ran out of the room just when her mother made the connection. She ran out into the hallway, but her daughter was gone. 

She ran to her guardians who werenÕt far from her and said, ÒShe discovered the truth! She ran from me before I had the chance to explain and I canÕt find her.Ó 

The entire palace was in an uproar yet again. Everyone was searching for the missing princess. The ceremony for the two to take the thrown was that night, but they couldnÕt find the future Queen to take the place. Her husband went to their room to take a rest because the guardians told him to go rest before the ceremony. He went out to the balcony and took a locket out of his pocket. It was a necklace that belonged to his mother. She had given it to him on his sixth birthday and said, ÒThis is for your wife when you find her.Ó 

His mother had died when he was ten years old. He heard something behind him in the dark room. He spun around unsheething the sword that stayed at his side and said, ÒShow yourself.Ó 

ÒItÕs just me, Hiiro,Ó Serenity said as she walked out of the shadows. 

ÒWhere have you been?Ó Hiiro asked her as he put his sword back. 

ÒIÕm sorry, but I just couldnÕt face my mother so I came back here,Ó Serenity said looking at him to see what his reaction was. ÒDid you know that we were betrothed?Ó 

ÒYes,Ó Hiiro stated watching his wife. He was always known for his short and sweet answers. 

ÒThen why didnÕt they tell me?Ó Serenity asked. 

ÒBecause they were afraid that you wouldnÕt agree,Ó Hiiro told her. 

ÒDo you really love me?Ó Serenity asked him. She somewhat dreaded the answer because she was afraid that he would say Ôno,Õ and if he did, who know what would happen. 

ÒOf course I do, I wouldnÕt have married you if I didnÕt love you,Ó Hiiro said. As she looked in his eyes, she could see that he was telling the truth. 

She got ready, and told her guardians and her mother that she was sorry for scaring them the way that she had. Her mother also apologized for not telling her that she was betrothed to the prince of the land that her father died in many years ago. 

The ceremony took place as planned, and 

they lived happily every after. 

The End 


	2. A note

Well I got two reviews, I know that this is just a short story, hence the title "A Short Story," but I won't write another chapter if you don't review. The next chapters will be longer if you review, so please review. When I update it will cover this little note that I'm sending. Thank you everyone for you reviews, and keep reviewing. Those authors that sign their reviews, including flames, I go and see if any of their stories are good and review them. With the flames, I never leave another flame. I think that no one should ever leave flames on an author just because that author left them a flame. If you leave a flame because I left a flame, just don't read my story, ja ne. 


End file.
